1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to exercise equipments in general, and to a bicycle devices in particular.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various types of exercise equipment are used for aerobic exercise. For example, cross-country skiing exercise devices that simulate the gliding motion of cross-country skiing, elliptical machines, treadmills, bicycle and others. Some of these devices may cause injuries in case they are used solely for long durations. For example, extensive use of treadmills may cause jarring of the hip, knee, ankle and other joints.
When a gym subscriber exercises or plans an exercise program, he wishes to build up different muscles or on several groups of muscles. This may be achieved by working on different aerobic devices. For example, the biceps can be strengthened using the bicycle, and the gastronomies muscle is activated when using an elliptical device.
Two major types of bicycle are available in the market—upright stationary bicycle, in which the seat is positioned in substantially the same vertical line of the pedals, and recumbent stationary bicycle, such as commercially available Proform Cross Trainer 55, in which places the rider in laid-back reclining position. An alternative definition for recumbent bicycle is a bicycle in which a bench is positioned in substantially the same vertical line of the back wheel. Each bicycle device, the upright stationary device and the recumbent stationary bicycle, enable the user to regularly pedal and exercise aerobically.
It is thus required to provide a mechanism to enable a user of an exercising device to train in a variety of aerobic exercises.